Akane's other fiancée, the prince
by nikkidanielle14
Summary: A prince shows up on Akanes doorstep saying that shes his fiance and that they must get married right away. she then refuses and the prince kidnapps her using a special neclace that makes her follow his commands. Hurry Ranma Hurry!
1. Chapter 1

Ranma and co. do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahasi

-------------------

"Ranma"! Akane screamed through the crowd at the was getting frustrated, she had really wanted to go in the haunted house (with him).

"Hey tomboy" he yelled in her ear. Ranma had loved to scared his fiancé, so much that he made it a hobby.

"Why the hell did you do that you jerk."she scolded him

"Ehh I was in the moment" he said lazily.

"Well maybe you should get out of the moment and stop acting immature"Akane said as she walked towards the haunted house with Ranma close behind.

"Look who's talking." He said irritated.

"Never mind I don't really want to go in the haunted house" said Akane as she walked towards the Farris wheel.

"Why" asked Ranma confused.

"I just don't want to"she said as she walked away from him faster.

"Hey Akane" yelled a boy by a soda machine

Akane turned around to see who it was, and when Ranma saw who it was Ranma got into battle position.

"Hello Ryoga, let me guess, your gonna blame me for something else, and your gonna wana fight, well come on, Im ready."Ranma said to the lost boy

The lost boy chuckled, "I don't have time for people like you Ranma ."

"So Ryoga, what are you doing here?" Akane asked

"Well, I was suppose to be in Kyoto, but ughh well, I ended up here." Ryoga replied with his hand on his head.

Ranma started to laugh, "Phahah, wow Ryoga, I didn't think you could get anymore pathetic."

Ryoga glared at Ranma and tried to keep his cool, "anyway Akane, would you like to go on the farris wheel with me" Ryoga asked with a red face.

Akane looked at Ranma then back at Ryoga and smiled, "Yes Ryoga, I would."Akane replied.

Ranma looked dumbfolded, "why the hell are you going with him."

"Because I can, and I can't stand being around jerks." Akane said with harshness in her voice.

"Ran-chan" screamed Ukyo as she glomped on top of him.

"Ohh great, just what I need" Ranma said under his breath.

"Shall we go Akane" Ryoga asked

"Yes we shall" Akane replied happily.

"Now where is the farris wheel" Ryoga said while searching for it.

"Right there" Akane said pointing to it.

They soon walked off and poor Ranma left behind with the Okonomiaki chef.

"Ran-chan,what do you want to do first" Ukyo asked

Ranma ignored her and looked for the ferris wheel. He then saw that that it had already started. The pigtailed boy ran up to it and then noticed Akane and Ryoga moving upwards in one of the seats.

"Akane, I've been wanting to tell you something for a while know, and I just want you to know that..that…that I….I..lo.. I Love" Ryoga stuttered

Ranma then jumped into the seat from the window and in between them, "So what were you about to say Ryoga" Ranma said with a big grin on his face.

"Ranma"! Ryoga screamed with rage

He was about to hit Ranma before he felt something on his face and noticed it was two feet of a certain Japanese pizza maker.

"Woops, sorry bout that suger" she said

"Ranma, you ruined everything" Ryoga raged.

The whole seat began to shake and everyone fell.

Akane, shocked at what just happened she screamed and tried to land properly and graceful until the pigtailed boy came flying into her.

He swiftly grasped her around the waist and hit the ground perfectly, neither of them getting her.

"Thanks Ranma" she said looking up.

He smiled a happy smile at her.

"But" she said

He looked at her confused "hmm"  
"This is all your fault" she screamed and grabbed her lucky mallet.

*POW*

Now we all know that left a big bruise.

"Akane, you are so UNCUTE!!!

* * *

They then went home and sat down at the dinner table.

*Ding Dong*

Kasumi rushed to the door to answer it and then quickly came into the dining room.

"Akane, you have a visitor" Kasumi sai d while walking in.

"Let them in please Kasumi" she replied

A boy about the age of 18/eighteen came in, he was rather cute, he had blond hair and grayish eyes that looked as if they sparkled, and he wore a sort of blue cloak with slacks. He seemed as if he were rich. Behind him came to men in a blue uniform.

"Akane Tendo" he asked as he looked at Akane

She nodded

"Come my beautiful fiancé we must hurry and get married." He said as he grabbed her hand.

* * *

Well heres the first chapter.

Read and review

Also enjoy XD


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma and co. do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahasi

-------------------

Akane's face was full of fury and shock.

"What did you say"she asked in anger

"Why sweetheart, I'm your fiancé and we are going to get married." The boy replied

"Who the hell are you" Ranma said I furious

"I am prince Hataro, and who are you?" He replied

"Im Ranma Saotome, Heir to the anything goes school of Martial Art, so in other words, Im Akane's REAL fiancé"

"Ohh you mean former fiancé, because we were betrothed when Akane was in the hospital."Hataro said

"Ohh yeah well we were betrothed before she was born" Ranma smirked

"Well my mom saved her life so shes mine." Hataro said as he pulled her to his side.

"Well I saved her many times, more then you can imagine" Ranma said as he pulled her back to his side.

Hataro then grabbed her other hand and they both were having a little tug of war match with Akane.

"Hey what am I, a toy" Akane said as she got away from the two.

"Please tell me how Im engaged to you Hataro" she said

"Mr. Tendo, you know the story don't you" said Hataro staring at him."

He started crying and muttering something under his breath.

"Fine I'll tell it, Well Akane, when you were born you had a very bad breathing problem, and so you were my mother she was looking at me until she noticed Akane's dad crying over his dying daughter. So she made a proposition with him. Since my mother was queen, she knew many spells and potions and so she could save Akane.

So my mom made a proposition with your dad that if she saved you that when you turned the age of 18 we would wed.

"D-DAD! Please tell me hes lying."Akane shouted in anger.

"Im so sorry Akane, I did it for you, and I thought they would have forgotten."soun replied.

"Seems Im not the only bad father here, who engaged his child with more then one person."Genma said softly

"SHUT UP POP!" Ranma yelled.

"So come on princess, lets go."He said

"Don't call me that and no, Im not going anywhere" she screamed in rage.

"AWW but it fits you so well princess, and your just so beautiful, you deserve the best."He replied

Ranma boiled in anger, "shut the hell up, you know your only using her just to become king."

"You don't know me" he said as he pulled Akane by his side and lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes. "I happen to think you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life."Hataro said softly

"Akane, don't listen to that jerk" Ranma said pulling her back by his side.

Akane walked away from both of them, "Im not marrying either of you." Was her sharp words

"So your not coming with me" asked the prince.

"Nope Im sure not" she replied.

"Very well" he snapped his fingers and a guard flew by her quickly and put something on her neck.

"What the hell is this" she said as she tried to take it off.

Sadly it wouldn't come off.

"Watch, and you shall see." He said as he snapped his fingers again.

"Akane my dear come here." He said

Her eyes went blank and she looked at him and slowly walked over to him.

"Now you see what wonderful things I can make her do with this necklace." He said as he put his arm around Akane and she cuddled him.

"What the hell did you do to her" Ranma screamed in anger.

"Controlling her" Hataro said simply

"What ever I want her to do I think in my mind and she does it,or I can just give her a certain mood to act in, like angry, or to be in love with me, and she will do it,or I can just tell her out loud too, like this for instince. Akane, do you love me or Mr. Saotome over here.

She started to giggle, "hehe you my prince she said as she kissed him on the cheek."

"Why you."Ranma said

"Now we should really get going, right princess." Hataro said asking Akane.

"Yes my wonderful fiancé" she said grabbing his hand.

"Hey, oh no you don't your not going anywhere" Ranma yelled as him and the two fathers got into a fighting stance.

"Oh really"he snapped his fingers and all the guards started to attack.

They soon fought off all of the guards and Ranma was tired.

Akane stepped forward, "R-Ranma, why did you hurt all of my friends" Akane said as tears came from her blank emotionless eyes.

"A-Akane, don't cry, they weren't your friends, there trying to kidnap you."Ranma said trying not to runaway from her crying tears.

Her blank eyes stared at him, they had no life in them and you could tell by her eyes she was being controlled.

"Let me go with my fiancé, he loves me not you" She screamed at him

"What the hell Akane, you don't even know that your being controlled."

She looked at him "n-no Im not" she muttered

"YES YOU ARE" he yelled

"I've had enough we are leaving" said Hataro

Akane went up and grabbed his hand and they walked out of the door.

"No Akane" Ranma yelled as he ran after them.

They then got in a car and drove away.

Ranma chased the car until he finally gave up.

He then walked home and went to Mr. Tendo "Where is this kingdom that those basterds live at" Ranma muttered

Ahhh finally done

ReviewXO

Hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma and co. do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahasi

-------------------

Akane and Hataro soon reached the gates of a huge castle.

The prince guided Akane in by the hand and approached a woman sitting in a huge throne.

"Hello mother" he said as he bowed and placed his attention back to the girl with her arm around him.

"Good evening my son, and this must be Akane, my look at you, I knew you would grow up to become a beauty" The queen said looking at Akane's wonderful figure.

Akane bowed "why thank you so much" Akane replied as she clung back on to Hataro.

"My name is Queen Kinute, but you may call me mother as well" she said

"Very well mother."she replied

"Anyway princess, you need some new clothes" Hataro said motioning the maids to come over.

Hataro told the maids to get Akane some fresh clothes.

The maids obeyed and quickly dragged Akane away.

Hataro then faced the queen.

"Mother, we have a problem, I had to use the commander necklace on her and she already has a fiancé, and Im positive he will be coming to rescue her." Hataro spoke softly to her.

His mother thought deeply, that would be a problem if he had come to save her.

"That is alright son, I have a plan."She explained

Hours passed and soon Akane came down in a red Kimono, with rose figures on it, the kimono was a little short, okay a lot short for Hataro's little stunt that hes about to pull. (not like that you perverts, stop thinking so, its actually because she has to be moving around in it and to make Ranma jealous. Ya'll shall see the real meaning of it in a couple of minutes) The kimono went right above her knee(dang that's short) but Akane fit if perfectly around the torso.

"Why you look lovely my princess"Hataro said as he went up and grabbed Akane's hand and kissed it.

"why thank you" she replied

* * *

"where is their palace located at"Ranma asked

"Right outside of Nermia going North" replied with tears flowing everywhere.

"I'm gonna show this royalty brat that he can't take what's rightfully mine."Ranma whispered under his breath.

"I heard that Ranma"

Ranma turned around.

"Akane isn't yours" Ryoga resorted

"Who said shes mine" Ranma said trying to act like Ryoga didn't hear it.

"What ever Ranma, anyway Im coming with you to save Akane."Ryoga said getting ready to strike Ranma on the head for what he just said.

"Shampoo come to, Ranma know Shampoo follow Ranma where ever Ranma go." Shampoo said as she came crashing through the front door with her bicycle.

"Shampoo, Shampoo, where are you my beloved" Moose said as he grabbed Mr. Saotomes hand.

Mr. Saotome wacked him in the head with a sign that said "get a life, and while your at it, get some contacts"

Moose put on his glasses, "your not my Shampoo, you're a fuzzy beast!"

Mr. Saotome wacked him with another sign that read " and you're an ugly blind duck but I'm not complaining"

"Alright then come on guys, we have to go and rescue Akane"Ryoga screamed

"Wait before we go, I have to tell ya'll something, Akane is being controlled by this necklace he placed around her neck, so what ever he wants her to do, she will do, so be very careful" Ranma explained

"Alright" they all screamed as the made there way to the castle.

They soon beat all of the guards and kicked down the door.

"Akane, where are you" Ranma screamed.

There on a balcony in the entrance was Akane and the prince.

Everyone was amazed at what Akane was wearing.

"A-Akane, what are you wearing" Ryoga and Ranma yelled.

"Hehe, you sillies, I'm wearing what my fiancé ordered me to wear.

The prince whispered something in Akane's ear.

"Hehe okay sweetheart", she kissed him on the cheek and jumped down from the high balcony.

Ranma's anger started to boil up inside of him when he saw Akane kiss him

She got down and went towards Ranma.

"Ranma, can I tell you something I've always wanted to tell you" Akane asked with an innocent face on.

"Ehh W-what" Ranma asked confused.

She looked up with evil eyes.

"I HATE YOU AND I WANT YOU TO DIE!" she yelled as she kicked him into a wall.

Ranma stood up shocked with hurt in his eyes, everyone saw the pain in his eyes.

"A-Akane, w-why do you hate me"Ranma asked sad

Akane ran up to him and tried to hit him.

Luckily he dodged.

"A-Akane how did you get so fast" Ranma asked

She ignored him and kept attacking.

Everyone got worried, and started whispering to each other.

"Guys we need to stop her, and fast." Moose said

"At the count of three we all grab her and hold her down okay" Ryoga asked

"Okay" they all replied

"1,2,3 ahhhh" they all screamed out there battle cries and attacked.

They all jumped on her.

"Grrrrr, get the hell off of me" she screamed as she threw all of them off of her.

"How Akane get so strong" Shampoo wondered.

The prince started laughing "why can't you tell, its her Kimono"

"The Kimono makes her strong, its way easier to fight in, and look at her,she looks totally hot" the prince remarked.

Ranma turned towards him, "you basterd, how dare you do this to Akane."

"Akane, my beautiful fiancé, please do me the honors and finish them off" the prince commanded.

"As you wish, my fiancé, anything to make you happy" she replied getting into battle mode.

* * *

There's another chapter

Hope you enjoy

reviewXD and I'll update


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma and co. do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahasi

-------------------

Akane took a step forward to the group.

"Akane, don't you understand, he's controlling you, you need to stop this, let us help you" Ranma said taking a step forward.

"I don't need help, and I'm most certainly not being controlled." Akane muttered back to him.

Ranma was getting mad, this jerk was controlling **his** fiancé and making her do things she didn't want to do. If only he could get past Akane and he would beat the crap out of this dude.

"Ranma, we no win if we no hit her." Shampoo yelled.

Ranma ignored her and stared at Akane.

Akane jumped back into action and attacked them all again, "Why won't ya'll just leave and let me get married, I'd be way happier without any interferences." Akane yelled as she threw another kick at Ranma and dodged a punch from Shampoo. They all then stopped for a breath of air, all of them surrounding each other. Akane in the middle of the floor and the other three surrounding were getting tired and quick, they couldn't keep up with the quick girl much longer. The guys couldn't hit her, it was up to Shampoo. As much as Ranma hated to give Shampoo the right to hit Akane, he had to.

Ranma nodded at all the guys to hurry and distract her so Shampoo could get a hit or two in. All of the guys surrounded her. They attacked and she jumped over them and onto the floor. This time before she jumped again Ranma thought of an ran at her and she jumped as expected and Ranma got under her and said "Woo I see Akane's sexy panties from under hear." Akane blushed and out of shock fell on the ground caught of guard. She stood up, with confusion and shock in her eyes. That's when Shampoo took the chance to strike. The amazon girl hit her in the head and as she did that Ranma was ready to kill her. They both ran at eachother. Akane threw Shampoo into the wall. The Chinese girl tried to stand, but the strike of the wall gave her a hard time. Akane was about to finish her off until the guys all grabbed her. She wiggled under their grasp as Shampoo struggled from the ground. "Let akane go, amazon never get pity, she finish fight even if I do loose" Shampoo stated as she stood up.

They got back into fighting stances and they charged. Akane's speed got the best of her when Shampoo tripped her while running, and on the way down gave her a quick hard punch in the stomach. Akane fell to the ground and when she did the necklace cracked in half. Akane stood there on the floor, her eyes going back in forth of normal and blank.

The prince got fed up and got out a knife without anyone noticing it.

"How dare you do this to my fiancé" he yelled as he jumped down from the balcony.

"How dare you control her like this" Ranma said back not looking at him but Akane that was covering her head, trying to figure out what was going on. The prince took out the knife and swiftly threw it at Ranma. Every one screamed "Ranma" as it came towards him.

Ranma looked but knew he was not fast enough to get away, so he closed his eyes and silently waited for the incoming pain. He then relized he was being pushed. When he looked he then saw Akane had taken the blow and landed on the ground next to him, blood all over her."AKANE!" Ranma screamed

* * *

That chapter was fun:XD

Please review and Ill update


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma and co. do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahasi

-------------------

Ranma's eyes went up in shock "A-Akane!"

The knife hit her in the stomach,and she coughed up dripped down her mouth and covered the floor in an ocean of blood.

Ranma ran over to her "A-Akane, why did you do that you dummy, why, why, why" He screamed at 's eyes were still going from blank to normal. "I-Im sorry Ranma, I hurt you guys, *sniff* and besides you always risk your life to save me, so its my turn.

Tears pricked her eyes as she stared up into Ranma's blue eyes. She coughed up more blood.

"Akane, you idiot, your gonna die.' Ranma said shaking her shoulders.

"Ranma, Shampoo, Ryoga, Moose, I-I-I want to say I'm sorry that hurt all of you, and that, well thanks for trying to save me." Akane said as she stood up.

They all nodded.

Akane finally stood fully and looked at Ranma, "and Ranma, I-I well I- I love you" Akane muttered

"I love you too" he replied with one silent tear coming down his face.

Ryoga and Shampoo sighed.

They knew they had lost their love battle.

"I've heard just about enough of this" The prince said as he stepped forward

"I'll kill all of you if I have to" he said

"Come on you basterd lets fight right now"RAnma screamed

"Ranma, I love you, but you have to go, ya'll will die if you don't" Akane said pushing him towards the door.

"No way Akane, you confess your love for me and then you want me to leave" Ranma said not budging. "Ranma, you have to"she said still trying to move him.

The prince then tried to attack Ranma but Akane once again took the hit for him. "Akane, will you stop doing that" Ranma yelled.

"No, so deal with it."

More blood dripped on the floor and Akane looked up at the prince from wear she was on the ground.

"Why do you keep doing this Akane, do you really hate me that much" The prince muttered to her

"N-no its just that I- *Slap*

Akane's head was looking to the side, The prince had just hit her.

She grasped her face.

"YOU BASTERED! HOW DARE YOU" Ranma and Ryoga screamed as they attacked Hataro.

Pure anger was enraging them and they wanted to kill the dude for even touching her.

They managed a hit before the guards came.

Hataro grabbed Akane and dragged her away as the guards did the same to Ranma and the others.

"Let me go" yelled Ranma as they dragged him on the floor to the dungeons.

"Ranma" Akane yelled as she coughed up more blood.

Hataro threw Akane on the bed and looked at her.

I've got a proposition for you.

She didn't dare look at him.

He went over to her and sat in front of her.

"Come, lets go by your friends and discus this little opportunity.

They soon reached the dungeons and he pulled Akane to where Ranma and the others were.

"Maids, please come dress Ms. akane's wounds." The prince called as the maids came in and started wraping her wounds.

"Listen up I've got a proposition for young Akane here." He stated grabbing arm.

The prisoners looked at him.

He grabbed Akane by the chin and forced her to look up at him.

Akane, my dear, if you agree to marry me, then I will spare your friends, and they live. She looked at him, she sat there for a second thinking about it as Ranma screamed "Akane don't do it, please don't do it!" A tear came off her face as she said "alright fine, I'll do it, but you must let them go."

"agreed my dear, right after the wedding I will set them free" he agreed.

Ranma and the others gasped.

* * *

Ahh review please


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! READ!

IMPORTANT

Authors Note:

Hello fellow readers.

I have some bad news. I'm not sure if I can finish the rest of **Akane's Other fiancé The Prince.**

I'm afraid I just kind of lost inspiration.

If you guys could review and give some idea's I would be happy to finish the story.

I'm very disappointed in myself, I can't believe I lost creativity in this story.

So as I said before.

Review this story with some idea's and I will finish it.

Thanks for all of ya'lls support

-Nikki


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma and co. do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahasi

-------------------

Akane looked at Ranma's scared eyes. He was hurt, and she would be marrying a man that she didn't love after confessing to the one she did love.

"Alright then my dear, the wedding will be in two weeks, I would make it sooner but we need your wound to heal. Also I shall give you permission to spend time with your former fiancé and his friends, but remember, I have the keys so there will be no escaping." Hataro said as he exited out the door.

"Akane, you idiot, you just made a deal with the devil, what's wrong with you." Ranma said through the bars of the cell. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I did it for you and the others, I don't want you to die, if I'm miserable and stuck here, so be it, but Ranma, I want you to live your life, get married and be happy." She stated with a single tear coming down her cheek."

"Akane we both know what makes me happy, and there is no way I'm letting you give not like yourself anymore, what happened to the strong willed and stubborn tomboy that never gave up,your now this fragile little girly girl that's giving up just because of something is in her way. The Akane I knew would knock down any obstacle in her way." Ranma stated looking in her orbs of brown.

"Ranma, why can't you understand I'm doing this for you, all of it is for you, I'm only one person, why can't you just let me sacrifice my heart for your freedom, you've saved me countless tomes, so now its my turn to make up for all of those times"Akane looked down, "You think I'm really doing this for myself, you think I really want to get married to this self centered prince and help him control what ever little country he's going to take over when he's king."

Ranma looked down, "its just not fair, your doing this all for me, I don't want you to be like some little slave and give into what ever little command you get just to save my life, I want **MY** uncute tomboy back, I want us to go home and, and, and well you know."

Akane sat down, "I know Ranma, *sniff* I know, but we still have time, we have two weeks, I'll try what ever I have to do to get those keys and escape with you guys, so lets start making the plans. "Alright" Ranma said as he looked at the others. "Hey stop sleeping get up" Ranma yelled as he bonked Ryoga on the head. "Why you so loud Ranma" Shampoo said as she yawned and cupped her face. "Ranma you basterd, stop hitting me" Ryoga said as he shot an upper cup punch at Ranma. Mousse wiped his eyes "Shampoo, where are you Shampoo?" "Come on guys stop messing around, we need to make a plan to escape" Ranma yelled

They all huddled up where Akane was closest to and made a plan,

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan, I'll get it started tonight" Akane said leaving out the door.

"Okay Akane, we'll see ya tomorrow" They all yelled waving.

*Hmm, Shampoo no loose Ranma's heart yet, we still have chance, Shampoo just have to make sure Akane marry prince, then Shampoo have Ranma all to own self."

Shampoo started laughing.

"Hey Shampoo could ya kinda keep it quiet with the evil laughing I'm kinda tired" Ryoga said on the floor with a blanket and pillow in hand.

Shampoo looked at who had said that with big innocent eyes "Shampoo so sorry Ryoga, me try and laugh quietly"

* * *

Okay I think I have my inspiration back.

We will see how well I can go before I get stuck on another chapter.

Guys I'm going to try and get one more chapter up after this, but then I'm not going to be doing another chapter for a couple of days because I'm going on a trip, but I will bring my laptop and get them typed up so I can update faster,

But if I do find internet service to where I'm going I will try and update.

Also I want to thank SweetyAkaneSweetyRanma1 for giving me an idea for the story.

That won't be the actual ending but a part of it will be put in the story. So thank you so much for that idea and the support of this story.

Thanks guys and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Ranma and co. do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahasi

-------------------

Akane watched the steps as she walked up the stairs. She would now have to make the biggest performance of her life. If she messed this up, then she would be literately be throwing away her life and saying goodbye to Ranma forever. She finally reached the door to her room and stared at the door knob. "Well, looks like its show time" she stated as she grabbed the door knob and turned it slowly." Hataro looked up to see who walked through the door. "There you are, my beautiful fiancé" Hataro said walking over towards her. "Hello darling" Akane almost gagged saying those dreadful words. "So it looks like your finally coming around and excepting our relation ship, that's good princess." "hehe uhh yeah, I sure am." She said looking down at the ground for it seemed the 4th time today. "Umm well I'm going to go and take a bath okay." Akane said while walking in the bathroom. She dropped her clothes off and ran the water and soon got in. "Ohh honey I'm coming in" Hataro yelled as he walked through the door.

"What" Akane yelled as she quickly covered her body with her arms. He came in. "Get the hell out of here you pervert" she yelled throwing soap and shampoo bottles at him." "Aww but were married, newly weds are aloud to bathe together' he said coming closer. "Hey I don't see a wedding ring or any marriage license so back off peverted jerk" she yelled as she threw one final shampoo bottle causeing him to fly out the door. "Fine but in two weeks, you can't kick me out." He yelled to her outside of the door."Ohh and by the way, you have the cutest little figure"He said leaving. "Grr I can't marry this jerk, not even Ranma would go that far with teasing me, grr we have got to escape this nightmare" She stated scrubbing her self with some soap and a wash rag.

Ranma was tired, but he couldn't sleep knowing what Akane had to do. She would have to pretend to like this guy and even get a few kisses from him just to get the key. Shampoo rolled over and cuddled with Ranma. "Hey Shampoo, can you keep to your own side" Ranma said trying to pry her off of him. "Shampoo so comfortable with airen, you no want to make Shampoo unhappy do you airen"

"Yeah as much as I'd hate to crush your little dreams, you can't hold onto me." Ranma replied. "It no fair Ranma, you love stupid violent tomboy when you can love wonderful beautiful amazon." "Ehh that's none of your business who I love, now go to sleep" Ranma replied when he finally pulled the amazon girl off of him.

Akane finally got done taking a bath and walked out in a light pink dress that hugged her perfect figure. "Ya know princess, I know we are suppose to wait until our wedding night to do this, but I would really rather do it now." Akane looked at him as if he were crazy. "WHAT!" she replied eyeing him. "I just can't stand it, your so beautiful and I want you." He said as he took a step closer to her. She took a step back and hit the wall "Uhh- I-I don't think that's a good Idea, I-I uh think we should wait" She replied stuttering with fear. "Well I don't" he said as he grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall."Ahhhhhh" she screamed as she struggled and kicked him.

* * *

Down in the cell with Ranma.

"Hey is it just me or do you hear screaming" Ranma stated looking in the direction the screaming was coming from.

"It does sound like someone is screaming" Ryoga said, worry in his eyes.

"Wait is that Akane's scream…… it is" Ranma screamed

* * *

Akane and the prince

"come on Akane, you said that you were starting to like me" Hataro said trying to keep her still

"I don't like you that much" She yelled as she finally got loose from his grasp.

She ran towards the door and opened it. Akane ran down the stairs with the prince right behind her grabbing her every once in a while, while she shrugged him off.. Akane ran straight towards Ranma in the jail. Hataro ran right behind her and grabbed her while she clung onto the bars of the cell. "Ranma, stop him, stop him" she cried tears falling off her beautiful face. "What the hell do you think your doing" Ranma screamed with nothing but pure anger. "Having fun with my fiancé" he said as he pulled on her dress, causing a tear. "You basterd, I'll kill you"Ranma screamed trying to hit him while holding onto Akane's arm."Ranma, don't let go, Please don't let go"Akane pleaded. "I won't Akane, guys help me"Ryoga and Mousse grabbed onto Ranma's shirt and pulled.. Shampoo sat in the corner and refused to help. "Fine you want to stay with him then you can" Hataro yelled and then whistled. A guard came by and unlocked the cell and Hataro let go which caused Akane to go flying into the cell and falling on the ground. Hataro locked the cell back up. "Have your fun and I'll be back in two weeks for the wedding. Ranma helped Akane sit up. She had dirt spots on her face and her dress was ruined. "A-Akane, are you okay?" Ranma asked worry in his voice. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. He wiped the dirt off of her face and gazed into her eyes. Ranma then pulled her into a deep embrace. "Ranma don't let me go" Akane said sobbing into his shirt. "Don't worry Akane, I'll never let you go, never."

* * *

Well I'm on my trip but I did find a wireless network so I was able to upload this chapter.

I hope you enjoy, because I know I enjoyed doing this chapter.

I"ll update soon, Thanks

-Nikki


	9. Chapter 9

Ranma and co. do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahasi

-------------------

Akane soon awoke to Ranma's sweet smell and warm embrace. They had fallen asleep last night in each others moved a little and felt Ranma move. "Akane, are you okay" Ranma asked in a soft quiet voice. "Yeah, I'm okay Ranma." She replied while looking at the piece of Ranma's shirt she had in her hand. The others in the cell soon began to stir and looked at the loving couple. "Ranma, why you holding tomboy" Shampoo yelled as she stood up. Ranma glared at Shampoo giving her a warning. Shampoo backed off and looked away. Ryoga was at the point of beating Ranma to death but he knew Ranma had won Akane's and Mousse, well he was being his plain old self. Looks over at him, as he's hugging Ryoga " Oh Shampoo, I love you"

Ryoga punches him, keep your hands to your self duck boy" Days had gone by, and the prince had never shown up to visit his fiancé, Ranma Akane and the others just rotted there. They had spent most of there days thinking of plans to escape. You would have thought that they would have escaped by now seeing as there strong martial artist, but well, that place was guarded VERY well and the bars were unbreakable.

As the hours went by their food was soon served. Ranma and Akane didn't eat. As for the rest of them, they strangely fell asleep after they ate.

Soon it was a day before the wedding, Akane was scared. She didn't sleep and her eyes shot awake at every noise. "Akane, just go to sleep, I'll protect you if anyone comes" Ranma said half asleep. "It's not that easy Ranma, give me a break." She replied. Hours past and she finally fell asleep.

_-----------------_

_*Huh, w-where am I._

_Why am I wearing a............. wedding dress*_

_Akane looks up_

_*H-Hataro*_

"_Finally we are getting married, its about time" Hataro stated_

"_WHAT, that's not possible, NOOOO!!!" Akane screamed_

_Akane looked into the audience_

"_RANMA! RANMA! HELP ME, PLEASE, DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO ME."_

"_Sorry akane, you chose your own fate,you were going to let us die so you could marry him, I don't love you or need you, because I have Shampoo." Ranma stated as he put his arm around Shampoo and kissed her._

"_No Ranma, I LOVE YOU, please don't let this happen"Akane said_

"_Aww but you have me now"Hataro said as he pulled her into a kiss and gently slid a wedding ring on her finger_

"_NO"_

_Akane tried to get the ring off but it wouldn't come off_

"_NO, Ranma"_

_A man came by and placed a crown on her head._

_I know pronounce the new king and queen of Hataro island._

"_See ya Akane,I promise you can be the god mother of me and Shampoo's kids" Ranma yelled as he walked out the door._

_Tears fell on the floor._

"_Ranma please don't leave me"_

"_RAANNNMMMAAAAAAA"_

* * *

"Akane, hey Akane, Wake up" Ranma said shaking her.

"Ahhhh get off me, RANMA COME BACK" Akane screamed still half asleep.

She hit Ranma and backed up into the corner.

Ranma looked at her, sadness in his eyes

She opened her eyes and burst out in tears then cried into her hands.

"Akane, are- are you okay?"Ranma asked

Akane looked up at him and stiffened, "I'm sorry Ranma, I didn't mean to hit you" Akane spoke softly.

"A-Akane its okay, just tell me, what were you dreaming of, tell me"

"N-no its nothing, just a stupid little dream" She replied

"Akane , you were screaming "RANMA DON"T LEAVE ME" and your crying, that doesn't sound like some stupid little dream.

"Well it was okay, just leave me alone" Akane stated turning around and staring at the wall." "Akane, I know your scared because today's that day, and we still haven't escaped, but I promise, I won't let him have his way, I'll protect you just like I always do"Ranma said turning her to face him. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah," Ranma said with a little blush.

Akane told him the story and stared at him.

"So yeah that's what happened, you left me to be miserable and to be with Shampoo" Akane said.

"Ohh come on Akane, you should know me by know, I would never do that, so don't worry" Ranma said as he embraced her.

Akane got a whiff of Ranma's scent, she knew she would never forget it.

The door to the jail opened and in came the prince. "Finally its our wedding day" Hataro stated as he looked at the two hugging each other."That's good, ya'll are saying goodbye"

"You basterd, you open this jail cell and let us out or else" Ranma said with threat in his voice. "When you say us you mean just Akane, your friends are all knocked out on some sleeping poison." The prince said

"so lets go princess" Hataro said as he unlocked the jail and grabbed Akane.

"Ranma"!


	10. Chapter 10

Ranma and co. do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahasi

-------------------

"Ranma swiftly grabbed Akane's arm. "Ohh no you don't"

Hataro pulled harder and Akane flew to his side. The others then woke up. "What going on, Shampoo so sleepy."Shampoo stated. Ryoga and Moose just looked at Ranma and Hataro Hataro grabbed onto Akane "You must understand, if I can't have her, no one can" Hataro said pulling out a gun and putting it to her others gasped.

*Ohh no what am I going to do, they have a window right there but I can't just leave Akane*

"Any of you move I'll shoot" Hataro stated getting more serious.

Ranma knew what he had to do, and he would have to break Akane's heart just to do it.

"Well fine then, I'll come out with the truth" Ranma stated looking at Akane. "Akane, I'm sorry but, what I said earlier, about me loving you, it was a LIE, I only wanted victory in winning something from someone else, I really love Shampoo"Ranma said seriousness in his voice." "Shampoo love Ranma"shampoo said hugging him

Akane flinched "Your just joking, right Ranma?" Akane asked worry in her voice.

"No Akane, the truth is, I actually hate you, I never want to see you again, go off and get married and NEVER bother me again." Ranma said as he grabbed Shampoo's hand and leaped out of the window. Ryoga and Moose chasing after them.

Akane looked down in defeat,tears falling off her face. Ranma had left her, her nightmare came true, he was only playing with her feelings, he didn't love her he loved Shampoo."You see my dear, he doesn't really love you, he ran off with some other girl, I'm the one who really loves you." Hataro grabbed her hand "Come lets go get you ready." Akane looked at the ground the whole time to the room. She couldn't believe this was happening. They soon arrived and Hataro handed her over to the maids so they could get her dressed. Akane never said a word, she stared blankly at nothing the whole time. "Miss Akane, are you okay" the maids kept asking her. No response was heard only tears that fell to the floor. *Ranma*

* * *

"Ranma, What the hell is wrong with you, how could you play with Akane's feelings like that, I'll KILL you!" Ryoga said hitting Ranma."How dare you take my beautiful Shampoo away from me" Mousse shouted "Ryoga you don't think I really meant that" Ranma said looking at him. "what do you mean" Ryoga asked confused and angry. "If you really thought about it you would understand, he was going to kill her if we tried to escape, so if I give him Akane for a short time period and he thinks that I hate her, then he will put his guard down and we can get Akane" Ranma explained "Ohh"

"So Ranma no love Shampoo" Shampoo whined. Ranma looked at Shampoo, "sorry Shampoo, but no." "Now lets go get Akane"Ranma stated.

* * *

They soon got Akane into the wedding dress. It was the whitest white color you could ever imagine. The straps tied around her neck and the bottom had a little poof to maids went to the other room to get makeup and hair supplies. Akane sat in the chair looking down at the floor. The maids whispered among themselves asking eachother what was wrong with Akane. They never got any answers. As about two hours went on Akane was walking down the aisle. Staring blank at the ground as she did for the past three hours.

*What was going to happen, is this really how my life is going to be for the rest of my life, with a jerk like this. Ohh Ranma, how could you hate me* *sigh* *Ohh well I did hit him a lot and, and well I don't blame him* She soon reached the end and approached Hataro. Her eyes were filled with blankness, anger, and looked down at the ground the whole time the priest anoucned the vows. Do you Hataro Kinute take Akane Tendo to be your lovely wedded wife? "I do" Hataro said. "Do you Akane Tendo take Hataro Kinute to be your lovely wedded husband?" "I-I" Hataro looked at her. "You?" "I-I"

* * *

Almost done this story

im trying to think of some ideas on how to end this story.

im having some trouble

ohh welll i'll think of something, but i would like some reviews with some ideas.

it would be very much appriciated

Hehe review:) (:


	11. Chapter 11

Ranma and co. do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahasi

-------------------

Akane stuttered at every word she said, "I-I well I'

Meanwhile with Ranma, they were at the door fighting off the last guard. They thought the prince would have let down his guard but he well he didn't. As soon as he thought that more guards came. "Oh great" he said. "Guys finish this Ranma said as he ran towards teh door.

Back with Akane.

She closed her eyes, she knew what she had to do. "No I don't, even though Ranma hates me and loves Shampoo it doesn't matter, because even if we aren't together then I will still love him the way I do, and those feelings will probably never go away, so I'm just going to have to live with that pain in my heart, and keep on going like I do everyday, because maybe oneday I could grow to love another person other then Ranma, but I'll tell you one thing that person won't be you! It will most defiantly not be you, so you get that straight through your head, and if something happens and I am forced to marry you, you better understand that my heart will NEVER BELONG TO YOU!My only true love is RANMA!!!!

The prince gasped

*BOOM*

"AKANE"!

Ranma had burst through the doors.

A tear slid down her face as she had a stabbing pain in her stomach of where she got hit with the knife.

Everyone gasped as they noticed the big blood spot on Akane's dress. Akane looked down then at Ranma. He swiftly ran over to her side. "Why are you here" Akane asked. Because I came back for my only true love" Ranma said as he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

. "Maids" Hataro screamed in shock." Two maids ran over "Yes prince" "Didn't you give her that magical healing medicine in her food." Hataro asked anger in his voice. "Yes we did, but it seems it only took effect for two weeks." The maids spoke. "Ohh no!"

"I thought you loved Shampoo though" Akane asked questioningly as she grabbed her stomach in pain. "No that was just a plan to escape without you getting physically hurt, but it seems either way, you would have gotten hurt" Ranma said as he touched her bloody wound."This is bad, your wound is getting worse, we need to get out of here"Ranma spoke as he grabbed her hand and got through the crowd. The whole audience were fighting with each other. They soon reached the doors before they heard a "Stop!" They turned around to be faced with a very angry prince. "Where do you think your going" he asked "I'm taking my fiancé home then we are going to the hospital because of a certain someone stabbed her with a knife" Ranma spat as he held his grip on Akane's hand. "Well I think its rude to barge in on some ones wedding" "Well I think its rude to force a girl to marry you against her own will." "Grrrrrrr" they soon started arguing about the situation as Akane held her bloody stomach, Ryoga, Moose, and Shampoo were fighting the rest of the guards outside, and the audience had their own little arguments.

"It seems to me, that Miss Akane doesn't want to marry you my son" a voice spoke.

Everyone looked up to see where the voice was coming from. "As soon as the audience saw, they all quickly bowed down.

"M-Mother" Hataro said.

"Son I have realized, that you have tried every possible way to marry miss Akane, but, well its not working my son, this is her REAL fiancé and I just couldn't stand the thought of breaking up true love, so I command you to stop this at once."

"B-but mother, y-you can't do that, I truly love her too and she truly loves me, she just hasn't realized it yet, right Akane" Hataro said going over to touch Akane's hand.

"Don't touch me"Akane screamed "Yeah you try and touch her again and I'll rip your hand off you dirty basterd." Ranma said. Hataro flinched and backed away. "You heard them Hataro now go up to your room NOW! Hataro bowed his head in defeat and walked up the stairs to where his mother was and suddenly turned around to look at Akane. "I truly love you Akane Tendo, I have watched you for over 8 years now, I know everything about you, and I just wanted to tell you I love you." Hataro said as he made his final goodbye.

She stared up at the retreating form and gave a sad smile. She felt bad for him.

"As for you miss Akane, please step forward" The queen spoke to Akane.

Akane looked at Ranma and he slowly let go of her hand and gave a slight nod. She slowly walked towards the queen. Akane looked up at her "How may I be of assistance" Akane asked kneeling. "No my dear, I want to help you" She spoke as she took out a bottle out of her pocket and poured a blue liquid on her and mumbled a little chant. Akane looked down in amazement as her wound healed and the pain and blood disappeared.. Akane gave a huge grin and thanked the queen for saving her life once again. "Your welcome my dear and I'm sorry for the trouble my son put you through, but he had a hard life, and well you see his father died when he was a young age, and I can no longer comfort him as I use to, so I guess he wanted someone that would love him and fill up that section of his heart." Akane felt a lot of sympathy for the boy, after all, her mother had died when she was a young age too, and she knew that feeling of wanting to be loved. Ranma took a step forward and put his hand on Akane's shoulder. He felt bad for the two. The queen looked at the depressed girl. "I'm guessing he really wanted to marry not only because you were the most beautiful girl he had ever seen but because you had lost your mother at a young age too so he knew that you would understand his pain, and that you could comfort each other." The queen said with a sad expression. Akane looked up at the queen, "So he watched me for 8 years huh?"

"Yes, everytime he came back from seeing you he had the most dreamy smile on, and he would say, Akane is the most beautiful girl I have ever made me so happy to see my son so happy, and so I knew I did good when I got him engaged to you." The queen said. "Please don't think bad of him for his previous events, he was just really in love with you and he couldn't stand the thought of you with some one else, and he thought that you were perfect for him so he went a little over board." She spoke quietly. Akane gave the queen a quick sad smile."In fact he actually met you a couple of times. Akane soon remembered the blond headed boy that looked simalar to Hataro. "I remember when I was 6 and my mom died..... so that was him" Akane asked in a whisper, but everyone heard

_"Akane, mommys gone, we have to go" Little Kasumi said while she left Akane at the grave. "Mommy, please don't leave me, come back mommy" Little Akane said as she cried and whimpered. She sat there for a minute or two then burst out into tears again, "Mommy, please, don't leave me all alone, please mommy." Little akane yelled as she hugged the grave stone. Rain started to fall to the ground as a slight thunder was in the distance. *Sniffle* Little Akane was soon soaked to the bone as she sat there hugging the grave stone. "Mommy please don't leave me" she said as she backed up a bit and looked at the grave stone. Akane soon felt a hand on her shoulder. "I know it hurts, but you have to be strong, your mom wouldn't want you to be like this" a small voice said. Akane turned around and was faced to a small boy about the same age as her with blond hair and beautiful grey eyes. "My daddy died not too long ago, and I know how it feels, but please don't cry" The boy spoke. Little Akane stared at the boy and jumped on the boy and cried in his shoulder. "But I can't stop crying, I miss my mommy, she left me all alone." Little Akane spoke. "Its okay, I know, but I'll always be here for you, even if you don't see me, rememeber I'm looking over you" The boy spoke._

* * *

Almost done

hehe my story's getting good.

Im only doing like one more chapter.

So please read and review and I will get the next chapter out soon.

So stay tuned for the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Ranma and co. do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahasi

-------------------

"So that was him" she said with a sigh

She then remembered another time.

"_Bye daddy, I'm going to the park" Yelled little nine year old Akane. She swiftly ran across the street. "LOOK OUT LITTLE GIRL" a womans voice screamed. Akane stood shocked in the middle of the street. A big truck was coming. "Ahh" Akane screamed as the truck came close. She felt motion as she was pushed onto the ground with a blond haired boy ontop of her. "Huh" she said in confusion. "Are you okay" the boy asked. "Mhmm, thanks" Akane said with a little blush. Akane then realized that he was still on top of her. "Hey you can get offa me now you pervert!" Akane yelled as she hit him on the head. "Haha right" he said as he got up and gave a small wave. "BYEE" he yelled as he left._

"He saved me and made me feel better when my mom died." Akane whispered

. "Please tell him, that Im sorry, and that I do forgive him, and that I do understand his pain, and that well, I'm just really sorry." As soon as Akane said that Hataro came from the shadows and up to Akane and Ranma. "Akane, please forgive me from my rude behavior, but I hope you will forgive and that you find happiness with Ranma." Akane nodded. "Its okay Hataro, I forgive you" Akane said. After, Hataro pulled her into a passionate kiss and retreated saying " Thank you Akane Tendo, I promise I will find love for someone else just for you." Ranma growled as he looked at the Prince "Hey you, how dare you do that and think can get away" Ranma screamed as he chased after him. Akane just stood there with a red face while touching her lips." She then softly chuckled. "Oh Ranma, stop being such a baby and lets go." Ranma left the prince with a black eye and gave a small grin. "See ya later" he yelled as he left with his hand around Akane's. "Ranma" Akane said as she playfully hit him on the arm " you didn't have to hit him that hard. "Oh well I'm sure he'll be okay. Ranma replied. Ranma and Akane soon reached the door as a servant came by with two horses. "Here you are, the queen ordered two horses for the guests." The servant said. "Um yeah" Akane said as she went up to the white horse with light blue saddle. She softly pet the horses face. Ranma ran up to the horse and bowed down "Your horse awaits princess" he said in a teasing tone as he helped Akane up on the horse. He then ran over to the black horse with a red saddle and jumped on it. They ran off into the field and raced each other home.

Meanwhile the queen was walking in the hall to her room till she saw a figure with a black eye laying on the floor. The prince looked up. "Hello mother" he said as he rubbed his sore eye. She gave a small chuckle. "sorry son but I kinda think you deserve that after kissing Akane in front of her fiancé." Hataro pouted and looked at his mother. "It was a goodbye kiss, he sure does get jealous."

Minutes later Shampoo, Ryoga, and Mousse walk in the palace. "Um can we have a couple of horses, they kinda left us." They asked. The queen nodded and called for a servant. They were then leaded outside and were greeted with three horses. "Thank you" they all yelled as they rode into the sunset.

Ranma and Akane raced across the lands and soon was greeted by another guard that guarded that side leaving the castle. "Akane and Ranma Saotome" the guard asked. They both turned red when the guard said that. "Uhh actually, its-" Akane was interrupted when Ranma put his hand in front of her. "Yeah were Akane and Ranma Saotome" Ranma said turning even more red. "Here you are, this is for Mr. Tendo, from the queen." Ranma grabbed the letter and handed it to Akane to rest of the group came behind them. "Why you leave Shampoo" Shampoo yelled. "Yeah" Ryoga and Mousse replied "Sorry guys" Akane and Ranma apologized. "Lets go home" they said as they all raced home.

The five seperated going their own way. They reached the Tendo dojo and was greeted by a crying Soun, A proud Mr. Saotome, a worried Kasumi, and well a normal Nabiki. "Here dad" Akane said as she handed him the then read it aloud.

_Dear Mr. Tendo_

_Hello how are you, good I hope. _

_Well anyway, Some things happened over here with Hataro and Akane._

_It seems Akane is in love with Ranma. They both said so, so I will not be marrying her off to Hataro._

He stopped reading and everyone gasped as they looked at Akane and Ranma with sly grins. "Hey keep reading" They both said flustered and embarrassed.

He went on

_BUT, you still owe me something for saving Akane when she was born._

_There for I say you will be my servant for a couple of months and that Akane and Ranma come along with you. _

The letter was once again interrupted when Akane and Ranma screamed out "Hey how did we get pulled into this mess" The family laughed while Soun gave a little cry. "I don't wanna be a servant" He continued the letter.

_None of you will be able to leave for 2 months. After all Hataro still loves Akane so he would like to see her as much as possible, and seeing that you will be coming then she and Ranma might as well come .Ranma and Akane will not be my servants though. There is no denying, you have to come, if you don't, I will send some guards to come get you. Anyway thank you. I will be seeing you guys in about 2 months._

_Kinute_

They all gave a little sigh as they plopped down on a cushion. Kasumi served some pork buns and tea. They then all remembered a very important message. Soun and Genma looked at each other with a evil grin, then at Ranma and Akane. Ranma and Akane backed up into the wall. "Why are you looking at us like that" Ranma asked. "Get them!" The parents yelled. Ranma and Akane took off down the hall way with the fathers right behind them. They ran outside and hid in a tree. "Oh great, now what do we do" Akane whispered to Ranma. "I'm not really sure" Ranma replied. They looked down and saw the fathers down below them. "Oooo Ranma and Akane sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." The fathers sang. Ranma sighed, "They have got to be the most immature parents I have ever met." Ranma muttered. "Yeah" Akane agreed. Ranma jumped on the roof with Akane right behind him. The two sat there for awhile, that is until the fathers found them. They dashed once again through the house. Genma tackled Ranma to the ground as Soun did the same to Akane. They were dragged into separate rooms and were soon asleep when the father threw some sleeping powder through the room. Soun and Kasumi, swiftly put Akane into a beautiful long white dress with top without straps. Ranma was put in a black tux with a little red rose in the pocket. They set them next to each other and made some priest ( that came out of no where) do the vows. They then got behind them and acted like the kids and said yes to the vows. They then grabbed their hand in theres and signed their names.

"WOOHOO" They yelled as they did a little happy dance. Akane slumped over and fell over on Ranma which awoke both of them. "What the hell happened" Ranma asked as he grabbed his head. "I don't know" Akane said replied. She then noticed what they were wearing. "Ranma, uh look at your clothes" Akane said shock in her voice."Uhh Akane, what do ya think happened" He said scared. "What ya think" the fathers yelled. "Look your married" They yelled and held up their fingers and marriage license. Akane grasped ring on her finger "Dad are you crazy" she yelled. "Of coarse not" He replied "Pop how could you" Ranma said hitting his father. "Oh Ranma, you know your happy." Ranma blushed. "Ranma, we need to talk about this" Akane said as she motioned him towards the door. They went and sat in the tree near the koi pond. "Ranma, what do we do?" she asked. "Akane, I'm not sure, but uh all I know, is that what I said about me, well ya know, about me lovin ya, well is true" he said turning scarlet. She blushed as well and nodded. "Me too, so I guess, since we do, well we should just stay like this." She asked. "Well if you don't mind then I don't mind" Ranma said still red. She giggled at the way he was acting. "I don't mind" She said. "Good" Ranma replied "Because now I can do this without being called a pervert" Ranma said losing his embarrassment and pulling her into a passionate kiss. She looked at him. " I love you Ranma" she stated. "I love you too Akane" Ranma said lovingly. he held her in a sweet embrace and they stayed there for hours, watching the sun set. The fathers cried all night as they talked about there success in uniting the schools. The Tendo house hold lived happily ever after.

* * *

The story is finished.

. Also the next thing I'm probally going to do is when Mr. Tendo Ranma and Akane go back to the castle. You know, for when Mr. Tendo serves for the queen. That should be a good story. Hehe

Also I would like to thank Dothackfan for giving me some ideas on this story.

So thank you:)

Thanks for the support

-Nikki


End file.
